SEVENTH HEAVEN
by A Call from Fate
Summary: A Novelization of Rejet's Drama CD series, "SEVENTH HEAVEN". Rumor has it that once you step inside Hiiragi Mansion, there's no turning back. These are the 7 hidden tales of how each of the 7 girls stumble upon this empty mansion with same hidden reasons. There, each of them discovered the shocking truth. Too bad that those girls could never tell anyone about this, because...


Hello, and welcome to my first fanfiction. I have been listening to some good Drama CD series from Rejet (Aw, the Feels! THE FEELS!), so I decided to do a Novelization of one of my favorite series, **SEVENTH HEAVEN**! But, before we begin the stories of SEVENTH HEAVEN, let's start with the Prologue!

**Disclaimer**: **SEVENTH HEAVEN** is a Drama CD series that rightfully belongs to **Rejet**. So, I do NOT own **SEVENTH HEAVEN**, but I do own my Original Characters that I came up with.

* * *

**SEVENTH HEAVEN**

* * *

_Prologue: Hiiragi Mansion_

Shinigami. Grim Reapers. Death Gods. Angels of Death.

There are numerous kinds that existed all over the World.

Then, there's a special kind. They are "SEVENTH HEAVEN".

Seven beautiful Shinigami, who can only be seen by women who truly wished to die, especially those who are destined to die in the first place. What makes them so special about them is that their melodious voices have a hidden power to send Souls to the other side, also known as The Afterlife, underneath the light of the Full Moon, the gateway to the Next World. Those who listen to one of their songs will die a painless Death.

Now, for another story...

Once upon a time, there was a mansion hidden beyond the woods on the outskirts of town.

It is known as Hiiragi Mansion.

Rumor has it that the original owner of this mansion was a most beautiful and kind Witch that people grew distrustful and wary of her due to being a Practitioner of Black Magic. Also, many of the townspeople believed that she might be responsible for "kidnapping" and "murdering" young girls who wander into the woods where her mansion lies.

Though, they have no evidence of the Witch being responsible for the disappearance, she did, however, confessed that they did in fact died. But, not by _her_ hands.

"Death has claimed them since the Beginning. It was their Fate. It was their Time. It was meant to be. But rest assure, as they have finally found Peace, and they have already crossed over to the Other Side."

Many find her claim ridiculous, as if she was insane. So, she was found guilty and was sentenced to be burn at stake.

After her Death Sentence, the townspeople start to grew more wary of Hiiragi Mansion.

Even though the Witch has died, there has been some cases of people went missing. Some people believed that a group of brave souls would dare to enter the empty mansion, in hope to find the remains of the missing girls and uncover the mystery, but none of them return.

Many were concerned about this that they think about to destroy Hiiragi Mansion. But many failed, no matter how many attempts, as they grew fearful of what might happen. They sense some kind of force was preventing them from entering the mansion's domain, and if they dare try to destroy it, something much worse would befall on them. Especially the sounds and presence of crows surrounding Hiiragi Mansion, watching every movement the townspeople make, even some of these crows would fly toward them as they step closer to the mansion, as if they are trying to keep these people away from Hiiragi Mansion.

Many believed that something else lurks within the empty mansion even after the Witch's dearth, as if Death itself was watching every move they dare make.

So, the townspeople make sure to restrict anyone from going inside Hiiragi Mansion, ever again...

Yet, over many Centuries has passed, as the stories and rumors about Hiiragi Mansion were fading away as a forgotten memory...

For now...

* * *

Well, that's the prologue! I decided to create a little origin story of Hiiragi Mansion (rather than just being a mysterious mansion with no owner, and that those who enters never returns) in order to connect the story. So, I came up with this. Well, it's time to move on to the real story, starting with the first volume of **SEVENTH HEAVEN**! So, stay tune!

(Man, it sure is hard to find what category this Drama CD fanfic would go under).


End file.
